Goodbye
by UnwantedFBIAgent
Summary: Regina is dead and the folks of Storybrooke are contemplating what they have done and what Regina did for them, and we find out who she died. Sorry I am really bad at summaries and I hope you read anyway. Tamara Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I am English so if some things don't sound right it's probably how it is in England.**

She's dead - the Evil Queen is dead.

Why was this upsetting _her_ so much?

This should be a great rejoice the woman who had killed her father was dead the woman who threatened her entire kingdom was dead the woman who had caused so much grief so much hate and so much terror was dead. So why wasn't she happy?

Because she died to save you, Snow… That was what that voice was saying. She did a good thing she died to save you and Emma she died doing the right thing she died to save you. Regina gave up everything - her life, her son, her happy ending to save you.

Dead – his mother was dead and it was all his fault… If he hadn't asked her to stop the portal magic if he hadn't been so stupid. _All magic comes with a price_. It was ringing round his head and it wouldn't shut up. He knew there would be a price why didn't he see that? You save a life you lose one. His mother was dead and it was all his fault. he had killed his mother. He was no hero. He was just a child who doesn't understand. He was nothing.

1 week Earlier - Regina's POV

The pulsing green light was so threating, so sinister - so deadly.

'Mom, STOP! You can't do this! It will be Emma and Mary Margaret coming through.'

Henry? What is he doing here?

She had to keep the magic going she knew it would be Cora and Hook she knew they would all be in trouble.

'The heroes always win it WILL be Emma and Mary Margaret.'

He was right she always got beaten by the heroes whether it's the Two Idiots, Emma or any other do-gooder – they always win. Henry's right it will be his mother and Snow. She had to undo this.

She could feel the magic ploughing through her veins her arteries and her mind she could see the sparks of magic flying in her blood. She felt the death the destruction the grief flowing throughout her system. She knew this was it. This would kill her but she was ok with that she could die doing right by Henry, she would do the right thing – maybe he would remember her as the woman who loved him, the person who finally did the right thing.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. If you want more, please let me know! Any other fanfiction ideas please let me know and there should be more soon!

Only 10 days until Souls of the Departed comes out in the UK! So jealous of ABC and Americans only having to wait 7 days. Tamara Rebecca


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So what happens now ? TB x

Why does magic always come with a cost? Snow was back, his daughter was back, he had his grandson and one big _happy_ family, but at what cost? Sure he and that woman had issues but they were starting anew… This woman who had seemed past saving had turned over a new leaf and now all that was left was a hole in the town, and in his heart…

Well, she changed everything. She could be good, she could do the right thing and she could go out with a bang. That is what Regina Mills would always be to Emma Swan. She would be the woman who learned to love again, she would be the one to protect and love her son through it all, she would be the one who never got her happy ending. Why is life so God-damned unfair?

~*~ Regina's POV ~*~

This was the end… She could go with love from those she loved back. Henry would be the hero he was supposed to be with the Un-Charming and Emma. Rumple may one day be happy with that maid -Belle. Then it hit her if she died (which was now inevitable) she would be with her father, with her baby and with Daniel… She would be free, happy, and in love once more she would have gained that victory she fought so hard for!

Another wave of pain-Henry still yelling-power flowing through her-reality hit. All her instincts telling her to stop but she couldn't she had to undo what she had started… What she had started…What had she done? She had tried to be a good mother she had tried everything she had given everything she was to Henry and yet at the first opportunity he had he still ran away to Ms. Swan. Maybe this was how it was meant to be the heavens mocking her - making her work for nothing all rewards dashed and any hope of finding True Happiness gone, she wanted it all to end.

Without warning her body was sent fly through the air her spine colliding with a nearby tree. Everything hurt – this really was Hell on Earth.

Nothing…No hand from the well. No 'Hey Kid' maybe she was to late maybe they were gone. Without say another word Henry ran. Ruby quickly followed suit – there was no doubt he had gone to morn his mother and grandmother.

Once she finally mustered the strength to look up the beast had disappeared and she was left alone in the forest. She was going to die and Emma was dead and so was Mary Margaret.

She was a villain. She had tried to do the noble thing, tried to do the right thing and where did it land her – destroying her son's family.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second instalment of Goodbye.

Are Snow and Emma alive or dead?

What is Rumple up to?

And who wants to hear more about Regina's baby (not Henry)? TBx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while** **but I hope you still want to read this. Thank you to my boyfriend Ross for helping me with this- you are my Robin Hood.**

Regina although I didn't know you that well I want to thank you for saving me from my inner demons- you may have thought it would cause us pain to forget but I would rather forget the wolf in me so thank you for those 28 years of bliss.

My Queen- I have loved you since the first moment I saw you but you never accepted me but now I know that I couldn't have asked for more you gave me a life where I could be happy.

 _Earlier:_

As she made her way home she heard a voice behind her.

'Regina- stop!'

'I'm not in the mood Ms. Swan- wait _Ms. Swan? How are you alive?'_

'What do you mean how am I alive me and Snow appeared in the town hall about half an hour ago and we came here to try and find David and Henry to talk to them'

Emma and Mary Margaret are alive Henry would forgive her and she would be a hero- so that she could die with a clear conscious.

'Umm he's with David- Henry he is with David'

'Thank you Regina. I need to see him so umm goodbye.'

'Goodnight'

That was the last time I would see Emma. My son would be with Emma he would be with Emma and I would never see any of them again.

 **A/N: So Emma and Mary Margaret are back everyone is back and Regina is about to die. Who liked** **and please review because I need some feedback**. **Next chapter will be soon and hopefully a bit longer. Tamara Rebecca x**


End file.
